This invention relates generally to the field of frames, and in particular to the field of frames that support bed mattresses. More specifically, the invention relates to systems and methods for constructing so-called box spring/foundation frames.
Box spring/foundation frames are typically constructed of a wire grid that is positioned on top of a wooden frame. Traditionally, such frames have been constructed by laying boards on a horizontal template and then manually nailing the boards together. To do so, one or more workers leans over the template in order to nail the boards together. Once completed, the worker again leans over the template to lift the frame. In so doing, the worker is continuously subjected to inefficient ergonomic positions. As such, the worker""s back and joints may become overworked and sore.
At least one system has attempted to automate such a process by coupling a set of nail guns to a robotic arm that moves across the template so that a worker is not required to lean over the template when nailing the boards together. However, such automation may actually increase fabrication times since human workers can operate faster than the robotic arm.
Hence, this invention is related to systems and methods for constructing box spring/foundation frames in an ergonomically friendly manner. The systems and methods are also designed to be economically efficient.
In one exemplary embodiment, the invention provides a system for constructing box spring/foundation frames and frame assemblies. The system comprises a base and a template that is coupled to the base. The base holds the template above the ground and at an angle relative to the ground. Further, a suspension system is provided to suspend a fastener machine in front of the template. In use, a worker places a set of frame elements, such as wooden boards, onto the template, grasps the fastener machine, and moves the fastener machine to various locations on the frame elements to join the frame elements with fasteners. By angling the template, the template is still able to hold the frame elements while also permitting the worker to stand generally upright when operating the fastener machine. In this way, the worker is maintained in an ergonomically friendly orientation while still permitting the worker to quickly fasten together the frame elements.
In one aspect, the suspension system includes a tether that is coupled to the fastener machine and a counter weight or counter balance. In this way, the weight of the fastener device in the worker""s hands is significantly reduced. This permits the worker to more quickly complete the job and lessens the stress on the worker""s arm, shoulder and back.
In another aspect, the fastener machine may comprise a nail gun that shoots nails into the frame elements using a pressurized gas, such as compressed air. With such a configuration, the worker may simply orient the gun in front of their torso and pull a trigger to shoot a nail into the frame elements.
The template may be constructed of a back plate and a plurality of template elements extending from the back plate. These template elements define slots into which the frame elements are placed. As one example, the frame elements may be both horizontally and vertically oriented on the template. Further, the angle of the template relative to the ground may be in the range from about 50xc2x0 to about 80xc2x0, and preferably being about 69xc2x0.
In another exemplary embodiment, a grid may be coupled to the frame following attachment of the frame elements to form a frame assembly. Conveniently, the grid may be overlaid on the frame while the frame remains on the template (the same template where the frame was constructed or another template). The template may include protruding bars upon which the grid rests. Another fastener machine, such as a pole gun, may then be used to couple the grid to the frame.